


Vengeance: The Massacre of Alphas

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cost of one’s revenge and madness, just what is the price they’ll all pay because of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance: The Massacre of Alphas

“Isn’t it funny?”

 

Ignoring the sadistic voice of his captor, the alpha desperately dragged himself closer to the open door.

 

Every drag caused his body to flare up in agony as his dislocated hip bone on his left leg uselessly followed.

 

His fingers were bloodied stumps, his captor having cut right down to the nail cuticle to prevent him from shifting his nails into his deadly claws.

 

Pulling himself faster the closer he got to the door, he could only think about escaping.

 

His wolf, however, was still and unresponsive.

 

His captor's boot planted itself between his shoulder blades and the force of it knocked him to the floor, his ribcage screaming from the pressure as the bastard chuckled with amusement.

 

“You didn’t answer me.”

 

He gasped as he felt another rib break.

 

“What’s funny?” he quickly pants out, trying hard to breathe properly, eyes still on his freedom.

 

The boot pressed harder as the bastard came low.

 

He saw a shadow at the door and began to beg for help.

 

“He’s not going to help you,” his captor sniggered, and the alpha stared at the other werewolf that stood watching them. “He’s here to take away your body.”

 

He began to feel his will to live slowly leave him. The game was over.

 

“Shh, don’t cry little alpha,” the bastard crooned softly, hand brushing his matted hair from out of his eyes as he began to cry.

 

He didn’t even have the strength to make a sound when his head was yanked back at a painful angle.

 

His body was heavy and limp from the amount of injuries he’s been dealt. He started to count down to the moment he would be killed.

 

“As I was saying,” the male whispered to him as his other hand slipped under his jaw. “Alphas are the icon of being strong and unbeatable, right?”

 

The bastard jerked his head yes.

 

“And yet, here you are, in the hands of another alpha.” he gleefully told him, voice dropping as he felt sharpness against his windpipe.

 

The sharpness pressed in and immediately he began to choke, unable to breathe.

 

“Not so strong now, huh?” the other alpha drawled as he began to choke on his own blood.

 

Another press and the alpha slashed his throat.

 

As he began to die, the alpha let him go, his body flopping to the floor, smothered by his own blood.

 

He died to the sound of his own choking filling his ears.

 

 

 

 

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Donghae groaned, slumping against his desk while his boyfriend stood in front of him, looking annoyed.

 

Kyuhyun gestured to the row of cameras hanging on the wall of their apartment beside the TV. “Because you have all of those, but you don’t use it anymore! You focus all of your time on your new restaurant now.”

 

“Is it really just because they’re collecting dust?” his mate wondered, sitting up. “I still use them.”

 

“But not as often. When we first began to get together, you told me that you worked as a photographer, and then somehow, you got this idea to start a taco restaurant. Does that make any sense?”

 

Donghae groaned, shaking his head. He didn’t even recall how the argument even started. All he remembered was taking one of his old cameras and going out to take pictures of the restaurant, hoping to be able to expose it more to the markets. Admittedly, it felt good to hold the camera again after months of pushing off his job of being a photographer.

 

The last thing he expected was for Kyuhyun to approach him about taking photography again.

 

“Can’t an artist take a little break?” Donghae jokes.

 

Kyuhyun sends him a look. “You’ve had months now, you should at least do a little to make sure you don’t go rusty.”

 

Seeing that this argument was going to go round in a circle unless he did something, Donghae waved for Kyuhyun to come over to him.

 

Taking his mate’s hands into his own, he gives him a little smile, his eyes widening a little in a puppy-like way.

 

Kyuhyun snorted, but smiled.

 

“If I promise to do it a little more, will you get off my back?” Donghae cutely asks, causing his mate to roll his eyes at his behaviour.

 

“Just find that drive again,” Kyuhyun scolds softly. “I miss seeing your photos.”

 

Donghae hums as he pulls Kyuhyun to lean down, nuzzling their noses together and causing Kyuhyun to whine at the act, his cheeks turning red. “How about you model for me again?”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs. “I never modeled for you. You took those photos like a stalker.”

 

“At least they’re good photos of you,” his mate countered. “Especially that one where you-”

 

“Yah!” Kyuhyun hit him on the shoulder, causing Donghae to laugh. He pouted when the older stole a kiss from him before pulling away. “You’re so mean.”

 

Chuckling, Donghae kissed the back of his hands. “I’m just being honest. Besides, the only person I want to take a picture of is you.”

 

“You suck at being cheesy.”

 

“Yet you love it, anyway.”

 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Kyuhyun hit him on the shoulder again. “I’m going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?”

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow. “That depends; are you going to burn something again?”

 

Kyuhyun’s cooking skills were legendary. As the former maknae of the pack, Ryeowook had taken it upon himself to try to teach Kyuhyun to cook, especially for Donghae since the first few months they were together, Kyuhyun wanted to be able to do everything for his mate. However, after the very first cooking lesson, the members had learned one thing about the new maknae: he couldn’t cook to even save his life.

 

So Donghae ate burnt ramen that day, even though he protested it wasn’t that bad.

 

After they had moved, Donghae had taken the initiative to cook everything due to Ryeowook teaching him how to cook instead. It was edible, at least, and they didn’t have to eat burned food every day.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a pout. “No! I’ve gotten better at cooking.”

 

“Then what was it that we ate last night?” his mate wondered. “Because it looked like charcoal.”

 

“You’re being mean. I’ll just order take-out then.” Without another word, he left to find the telephone, only to pause when he heard his cell phone ringing from their bedroom.

 

Racing to answer it before it stopped, Kyuhyun flopped onto their bed as he said hello.

 

 _“Took you long enough,”_ Heechul grumbled instead of greeting him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at hearing his old friend’s voice. “Hello, stranger. Are you in Seoul?”

 

_“I’m as far away as I can be from the place.”_

 

Kyuhyun frowned, sitting up properly. “Why? What’s happened?”

 

 _“Have you heard anything about someone attacking packs?”_ Heechul asked carefully, and Kyuhyun frowned harder.

 

“Packs are being attacked?” he repeated, eyes flickering up to the bedroom door to see if Donghae has heard him. “Since when?”

 

_“From what I’ve found out, it’s been happening for the last few months. Whoever it is is working their way around, not hitting the same spot twice in a row.”_

 

Kyuhyun began to feel scared. “Is it just the packs being targeted?”

 

Heechul’s silence didn’t reassure him.

 

_“Kyu, you need to tell Donghae and Siwon to watch their back.”_

 

Kyuhyun felt as if the oxygen in his lungs had been sucked out. He swallowed a few times, trying to get past the lump that formed in his throat.

 

“But...why…”

 

_“I don’t know, but you have to be on your guard. Otherwise, something really bad is going to happen to those two.”_

 

 

 

 

Siwon let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up in the air, looking over at Donghae who was taking pictures of the Han River. He rubbed his neck, briefly wondering why he had agreed to go with the other alpha before remembering that Hyukjae had told him to go on the insistence that he needed to make up for what he did a couple of months back.

 

That night still terrified him.

 

“Have you and Hyuk gotten together yet?” Donghae decided to ask, breaking the silence.

 

The taller alpha blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. “Why are you wondering about that?”

 

“Because I’ve smelt his attraction to you ages ago and I’ve wondered why you two haven’t done anything yet.”

 

Siwon made a face. “Is that really what you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Do you want me to bring up that night with what happened after the club?”

 

Paling, Siwon shook his head. “We’re...fine. That’s all.”

 

“So you haven’t slept together yet.”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Siwon groaned. “Anyway, what are we even doing out here? I thought you said you wanted to go to the restaurant.”

 

Donghae hummed. “I’ve gotten a call from a friend of mine. He mentioned something about a strange occurrence happening so I thought I just check it out. So far, nothing seems amiss.”

 

“You have a lot of contacts.” Siwon mumbles, slightly peeved that he has none in Korea.

 

All of his were back in China.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes at the tone and nudged him with his hip to move over so that he could get a different view. “Mingle and you’ll find friends.”

 

Siwon pulled a face at the alpha behind his back.

 

Donghae kicked him, camera up at his face as he clicked away. “Such a child.”

 

Siwon rubbed at his sore shin. “How many more?” he whines.

 

Siwon’s phone rings as Donghae tells him to be quiet. Fumbling for it in his coat pocket, Siwon frowned slightly at seeing a unknown number calling him. Before he was able to answer it though, it stopped.

 

“Who was that?” Donghae asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

 

Siwon shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed it. “Probably realised they were calling the wrong number.”

 

Donghae nodded as he swung the camera strap into his shoulder. “Come on.”

 

Siwon did a little dance as they walked back to where Donghae had parked. “Can we get lunch before going back to work?”

 

“Who says we’re going back to work.”

 

Siwon pauses as Donghae unlocks the car. “Where are we going then?”

 

Donghae gives him a smile as he opens the door. “Namsan Tower.”

 

Siwon groaned loudly in complaint as Donghae laughed as he got into the car.

 

“Just drop me off at work!”

 

“Hell no. You’re going to model for me.”

 

Siwon whined the entire way.

 

 

 

 

Quickly deleting the call from his history, he shoved his phone back into his pocket as his alpha came back from the fast food joint here in the airport.

 

“Who were you calling?” His alpha asked curiously as he handed him a bag of food.

 

“Just checking the time,” he smiles and thanks the male for the food.

 

“When was the last time we were in Seoul?” his alpha muses as he drapes an arm around him.

 

Swallowing, he rummaged through the bag. “A while.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

He tried not to stiffen too much as his alpha cuddled against him.

 

He’ll try ringing him again when he can afford to.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sighed tiredly as he finally arrived back at the apartment he shared with Donghae, yawning a little whilst he dropped his bag on the sofa. Blinking a few times, he smiled when he smelled something delicious in the air and quickly hurried into the kitchen, seeing Donghae just finish cooking kimchi fried rice.

 

“That looks good!” He complimented, leaning closer to inhale the smell deeply.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes, pulling him back a little. “Let it cool down,” he told him softly before leading him back into the living room. “Did you and Wookie have fun?”

 

“He wants to come over for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Then I guess we’ll just need to find something to cook,” his mate muttered. “Oh, I took some pictures!”

 

Kyuhyun perked up, eagerly grabbing the camera when Donghae handed him the device. He pulled his mate down to sit with him on the couch, cuddling against him while he looked through the photos. “See? You should go back to being a full-time photographer.”

 

“If I do, I won’t get to spend so much time with you,” Donghae argued lightly, pressing kisses against his mate’s neck. “You smell good.”

 

“We just had sex this morning. Can’t you control yourself?”

 

“Who was the one who jumped me just after I got out of the shower?”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

Donghae nipped at his ear, causing him to yelp lightly. “Now who’s being mean?” he teased. “Anyway, are you busy tonight?”

 

His mate gave a small nod. “A friend of mine wants to go out for dinner. Is that okay?”

 

“You know I have no arguments against that so long as you come home.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, turning his head to kiss him softly. Then he pulled back. “What will you be doing then?”

 

“Nothing much. I was just thinking of going jogging and attend a little dance session with Hyuk.”

 

“Oh, he finally got that job as a dance instructor?”

 

Donghae laughed. “Yup. Siwon’s a little jealous now since Hyuk seems to be getting attention from one of his students.”

 

“Really? And here I thought he didn’t care about Hyukjae that way.”

 

“I think he just wants to live in denial. I’ve seen that student, though. She’s pretty.”

 

“Pretty?” Kyuhyun lightly questions as he flicks through the channels.

 

“Not as pretty as you,” Donghae whispers, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

 

Kyuhyun smiles a little, secretly pleased by the action.

 

“You both should try and get Siwon to learn some moves,” Kyuhyun suggests as he stays on the news channel. “He’s in dire need of some help.”

 

“I may suggest something. You know, get those two together and pretend that I can’t attend the session so it’s just those two getting sweaty together.”

 

“You’re evil.” Kyuhyun chastises. “But I love it.”

 

When he doesn’t get a reply, he glances to see why.

 

Donghae’s frowning, eyes fixed on the tv.

 

Turning back, Kyuhyun pays attention to what the newsreader is saying.

 

_“Another Korean male has been found dead today in a apartment complex in Busan. This is the second death this year in the Busan area. The male found today was the son of…”_

 

“You’re worried?” Kyuhyun asks slowly, unsure as Donghae continues to listen to the report.

 

“He was an alpha.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, but something niggles at the back of his mind at the comment.

 

Donghae turns the channel over and slaps Kyuhyun’s thigh playfully. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

Failing at trying to figure out what was niggling at his mind, Kyuhyun followed.

 

 

 

The smell was back again and he had refrain himself from covering his nose to block out the scent. They had only recently arrived in Seoul, and already, his alpha was at work.

 

Glancing back at the room, he heard muffled screams, the scent slowly becoming stronger.

 

He took a deep breath and looked down at his cell phone, sending a text before deleting the history shortly after it was sent. Pocketing his cell phone, he turned towards the room, hearing the sounds slowly die down until silence was all that was left.

 

Not even a minute after, his alpha came out.

 

“Are you hungry?” his alpha asked, smiling brightly. “Because I know I am.”

 

Managing a small smile on his face, he nodded. “Sure. Let me clean up first. Where do you want to go?”

 

“I heard there was a new restaurant in town so I want to try it.”

 

Only nodding, he entered the room his alpha was in, not even minding the mess that was made or the body sitting limping on a chair whilst his hands and feet were bound.

 

 

 

 

Siwon groaned in relief when he heard his shoulders pop as he stretched his arms above his head. Letting them fall down to his sides, he eyed the customers in the restaurant, pleased that they seemed to be enjoying the food. With Donghae currently out with Hyukjae, it certainly gave the alpha some peace and quiet.

 

Humming, he pulled out his cell phone and checked it, eyebrows furrowing upon seeing a text message flashing on his screen from an unknown number. Curious, he opened it, slightly shocked to see what it said. Now feeling a sense of dread, Siwon pocketed the device, his mind struggling to understand the message.

 

It seemed impossible.

 

But then his eyes shifted over to the doors when he heard them open, his spine straightening upon seeing two males entering the restaurant. Deciding to take cover in the back, he watched them, slightly curious about who they were.

 

Though, he soon forgot about them as soon as he heard his name being called out, making him turn his head to see Hyukjae entering the restaurant. “Hyuk? What are you doing here? Where’s Donghae?”

 

“He’s outside. He just got a call from a client,” Hyukjae answered as he walked over to him. “What are you doing back here?”

 

“Uh...hiding?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you have that girl’s perfume on you.”

 

“You were hiding before you even got a whiff of me,” Hyukjae retorts.

 

Siwon sees they’ve caught the attention of the two new customers and he smiles politely at them as they wait for their order.

 

Moving so that he wasn’t in the way of the kitchen workers, Siwon stepped closer to the counter so that he wasn’t in the way.

 

His wolf woke up at catching a familiar scent.

 

“Siwon?”

 

Siwon ignored Hyukjae as he went over to the two customers as they sat down at a table.

 

Both looked up at him at his approach.

 

“Visiting?” Siwon asks lightly as his wolf eyes the alpha sitting in front of him.

 

Brown doe eyes widen in alarm and the alpha nods. “Just wanted food. We don’t want any trouble, right?” he asks his companion, who nods.

 

Relaxing just slightly, Siwon nods and goes back to where Hyukjae was standing, staring at him.

 

“What the hell was that?!” The male hissed as he yanked Siwon back into the kitchen.

 

“Just making sure there wasn’t going to be any trouble,” Siwon calmly defends as he slips free from Hyukjae’s grip.

 

“That’s Hae’s job, not yours.” Hyukjae hisses. “If he caught you doing that, he’ll think you’re up to something again!”

 

Siwon sighs, telling his wolf to stay relaxed at Hyukjae’s tone. “I’m only looking out for our pack, Hyuk.”

 

Hyukjae turns to look back out into the restaurant. “Well done, you’ve scared them away.”

 

Pressing against Hyukjae’s back as he leans to see as well, he ignores the little rumble of pleasure his wolf makes at the contact.

 

“They’re outside,” he points out with his hand. “We should go out in case Donghae smells the alpha.”

 

Pushing past the male, Hyukjae scoffs under his breath. “He’ll smell him the moment he comes in here.”

 

Going outside, Siwon ignores the two werewolves as he sees Donghae still sitting in his car and on the phone still.

 

“Excuse me?” Turning, Siwon gritted his teeth as the alpha hesitantly approached him. “Are there many alphas around here? Just so I know where to avoid.” he hastily adds.

 

“There’s a few,” Siwon tells him, tone clipped.

 

“Ah…” The alpha looks at Donghae’s car. “Are you the alpha of this area?”

 

Siwon steps in front of the male’s eye line. “No.”

 

The alpha gives him a confused look. “Then who is?”

 

“He is,” Hyukjae cuts in before Siwon can say anything, nodding at Donghae’s car. “To be honest, you should go.”

 

He saw Siwon give him a look, which he returned with a slightly confused one of his own.

 

But the alpha gave a slow nod. “I see. We’ll leave soon. Don’t worry.” Before they can say anything else, he went to catch up with the other werewolf, who was waiting for him at a safe distance away.

 

Once the two were gone, Siwon turned towards Hyukjae. “Why did you do that?!”

 

“I should be asking you that!” Hyukjae retorted. “Why the fuck did you have to go outside?!”

 

“I have my reasons!”

 

“Yeah? Then you should-”

 

“Can’t you two take your lovers’ spat somewhere else?” A new voice interrupted, causing the two to see Donghae approaching them. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on here?”

 

Siwon cleared his throat. “Nothing.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Siwon decided to confront an alpha,” Hyukjae gritted out.

 

Immediately, Donghae’s gaze sharpened. “What?”

 

“They’re leaving now so it shouldn’t matter. Don’t worry,” Siwon hastily told him.

 

Donghae shifted, head slightly tilted as he sniffed the air. Frowning, he looked in the direction where the two werewolves disappeared off to. “Did he say anything to you two?”

 

“He just asked about some alphas in the area.”

 

“Did you tell him who’s the alpha in this area?”

 

The two slowly nodded before Siwon pointed an accusing finger at Hyukjae. “It’s his fault!”

 

“Yah! Don’t put the blame on me!”

 

Donghae ignored their bickering as he continued to stare in that direction, feeling something akin to worry beginning to form in his chest.

 

 

 

 

“Why did you drag me out here again?” Kyuhyun groaned, reluctantly following Ryeowook as the older male led him into a grocery store.

 

Ryeowook sent him a look. “Because I won’t be able to carry all of these bags myself later.”

 

“You should’ve brought Sungmin. He’d be more than delighted to help you.”

 

“He’s busy,” Ryeowook huffed out. “Stop complaining. You’re acting as if I led you to your doom.”

 

“You might as well have,” the younger mumbled, sounding irritated. He perked up when his cell phone rang, picking up the device quickly while ignoring the glare Ryeowook gave him. “Hello?”

 

_“Kyu?”_

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun sighed in relief. “Come save me! Ryeowook took me grocery shopping!”

 

He heard his mate chuckle. _“I should give him a reward then. Anyway, I just wanted to call and make sure you’re alright.”_

 

“Of course I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Silence was his only reply, making Kyuhyun nervous. “Hae?”

 

_“Oh, no reason. There’s just some newcomers in town so I just wanted to make sure everyone’s fine. Just stick with Wookie, okay?”_

 

“Okay.” Kyuhyun promised, and Donghae said his goodbye before hanging up. “Strange.”

 

“What is?” Ryeowook asked distractedly as he crouches to look at the price of something.

 

“Donghae checking up on us.”

 

Ryeowook shrugs. “No harm in having our alpha care, is there?”

 

Kyuhyun sighs softly to himself, tapping his chin with his phone as thinks back to last night and how Donghae reacted to that alpha’s death.

 

If his mate is even a little bit worried, then Kyuhyun’s going to do everything asked of him. It’s not often Donghae gets this protective over their whereabouts.

 

Pushing the cart around and ignoring every attempt of Ryeowook teaching him how to shop, Kyuhyun decides to make his friend’s life harder by purposely taking items out.

 

It amuses him until Ryeowook notices what he’s doing and shouts at him, making a scene in the store.

 

 

 

 

Hurrying into the restaurant, Kyuhyun shivered from the freezing wind that was blowing hard outside.

 

Seeing Siwon working at the counter since it was so busy only made him snigger. Siwon brought a lot of attention whenever he’s working behind the counter, which increased their sales.

 

Kyuhyun waved as he hurried past the line, but completely missed the person who had stepped out of it.

 

Bouncing off the person and stumbling into the chair behind him, Kyuhyun hurriedly apologised to the person sitting in it before turning to say sorry to the person he smacked off.

 

The skin on the back of his neck shot up at seeing a alpha in front of him.

 

“S-sorry,” Kyuhyun stutters out, bowing slightly.

 

Surprisingly, the alpha shoves past him.

 

Kyuhyun’s left gawking at the quick exit.

 

_Well….that’s a new experience._

 

 

 

 

“He has a mate,” he whispers excitedly down the phone as he hurries from the restaurant.

 

_“Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?”_

 

The alpha smirked, entering his rental car. “It’s going to be fun. I need you to get him for me while I prepare everything.”

 

The person on the other end of the call made a sound. _“So you’re going to lure him to you.”_

 

“Isn’t it exciting?” He asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. “This is definitely something new. Once I get him, I’ll go after the other alpha.”

 

_“I thought the other alpha wasn’t in charge of the area.”_

 

“No, but who’s to say he won’t after the one is gone? He’ll take over, meaning he’ll be a threat. It’ll be like taking two birds out with one stone.”

 

_“Fine. When do you need me to get the kid?”_

 

“As soon as possible. And make sure to leave him unmarked. I want to have the pleasure of breaking him.”

 

 

 

 

Donghae jolted awake, his breathing coming out as heavy pants whilst he tried to recover himself. Glancing over to the side, he felt relief spread throughout his body upon seeing Kyuhyun curled up against him, a peaceful expression masking his face. Gently pressing a kiss against his forehead, Donghae quietly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom, trying to get rid of his nightmare.

 

It had been one that began when he saw that dead alpha.

 

Shaking his head, he turned on the faucet, splashing his face with cold water.

 

 _Do you feel it, too?_ He asked his wolf.

 

His wolf let out a low growl. _Something isn’t right. That alpha shouldn’t have been able to be killed so easily._

 

_Yes, but something must’ve caught him off-guard._

 

_We need to protect him._

 

 _I know that. Don’t worry,_ he assured his wolf, finally turning off the faucet.

 

“Hae?”

 

Blinking, he turned around to see Kyuhyun standing at the doorway.

 

“Why are you up?” Kyuhyun asks him sleepily.

 

“Just had a bad dream, I’m fine now.” He says as Kyuhyun reaches out for him, and gives him a reassuring kiss as Kyuhyun gave him a worried look.

 

“You don’t wanna talk?” Kyuhyun asks as a yawn rips through him.

 

Donghae shakes his head and turns the light off. “Let’s just go back to sleep, yeah?”

 

As they settle back into bed, Kyuhyun tucks himself as close as he can against Donghae.

 

“Wake me if you have anymore,” his mate orders as he places a kiss to Donghae’s chest before snuggling closer.

 

Donghae hums as he kisses the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

He stays awake, watching and listening to the way Kyuhyun drifts back off to sleep.

 

Tightening his hold around his mate, he buries his nose into his hair and inhales deeply.

 

_We’re not letting anything happen to him._

 

 

 

 

“Are you joking?” Kyuhyun complains loudly, surprising those around him on the subway. “I’ve just left!”

 

 _“It was a last minute call!”_ His agent defends.

 

Groaning, Kyuhyun heads towards the doors so he can get off at the next station. “Fine. But you owe me money for coming back again.”

 

 _“If you do this job, you’ll be rolling in money for a while.”_ His agent retorts.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun huffs slightly. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

 

As they approach the station, Kyuhyun waits until he’s off it before he begins to type out a text message.

 

_Jungsu needs me to go back to the office. He has a ‘fantastic’ role for me that’s just came in._

_I’ll text you when I’m on my way home!_

 

Sending the message to Donghae, Kyuhyun heads up the stairs, figuring it’ll be quicker for him to catch a bus than wait for the next train.

 

As he heads down the street, he feels the back of his neck prickle slightly.

 

Looking behind him, Kyuhyun sees no one odd looking. They just walk past him, not a care in the world.

 

 _Donghae’s paranoia is rubbing off on us_ , Kyuhyun says to his wolf as he buries his face more into his scarf.

 

He continued to walk to the nearest bus stop, only to panic when the feeling simply continued to grow stronger. Stopping once more to look over his shoulder, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning, Kyuhyun kept walking, trying his best to ignore the feeling.

 

However, panic soon enveloped him when he felt a cloth cover his nose and mouth, recognizing the scent as chloroform. Before he can even attempt to struggle, he felt his eyelids drooping shut, hearing his wolf howl just before he passed out.

 

 

 

 

Donghae tapped his fingers against his desk, knee bouncing as he struggled to concentrate on what was in front of him. But the longer he tried to do so, the more the feeling in his chest continued to grow.

 

Growling, he stood up from his chair and left his office, being greeted by the familiar scents of humans bustling in the restaurant. He scanned the crowd, trying to find anything suspicious, and then turned away to request something from the cook. Quietly thanking him, he took out his cell phone, staring at the time.

 

 _He’s late_ , his wolf worried, pacing around.

 

Donghae tried to assure him, but it was getting late and there was still nothing from his mate. He usually would call him if he was late, but there was nothing.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

Taking a deep breath, he pocketed the device, trying to calm himself. He shifted his gaze when he recognized Siwon’s scent, giving the taller male a nod of acknowledgment.

 

“You look tense,” Siwon noted. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Kyuhyun hasn’t called.”

 

“He’s probably just busy. Don’t worry so much.”

 

Donghae let a low growl escape. “Something’s wrong,” he said darkly. “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

 

“You need to relax.”

 

“Did that alpha leave town yet?”

 

Though a little surprised, Siwon took a moment to answer. “No. He was here last night.”

 

“Did he see Kyuhyun?”

 

Siwon made a face. “How would I know? I was too busy to pay attention.”

 

 _That alpha is no good_ , Donghae’s wolf growled.

 

Donghae clenched his hands into fists. “We need to find this alpha.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I just have a really, really bad feeling about this.”

 

Just then, his phone began to ring.

 

“I bet that’s him now,” Siwon says as Donghae hurries to answer it without seeing who it is.

 

 _“Is that Lee Donghae? Kyuhyun’s partner?”_ a male’s voice asks politely, but there is a undertone of worry.

 

“Yes.” Donghae growls out, unable to check himself.

 

_“I’m Kyuhyun’s agent, Jungsu. Have you seen him? He was meant to come back but it’s been over an hour and a bit already…”_

 

Donghae can’t breathe.

 

“Hae?!” Siwon calls in alarm as Donghae runs for the doors.

 

“Your address.” Donghae snarls out as his wolf rages inside his mind. “Now.”

 

He hangs up once he’s got it and Siwon’s racing after him as he yanks his car door open.

 

“What the hell?” Siwon demands, stopping Donghae by gripping his door. “Who was that?”

 

Donghae shoves at the alpha, snarling at him to back off. Siwon grabs his arm instead.

 

“You can’t drive like this,” he hisses and pushes Donghae to the passenger side. “I’ll drive.”

 

Snarling, Donghae reluctantly nodded, settling on the passenger side. Without any moment to spare, he gave Siwon the address Jungsu told him, pleading in his mind that Kyuhyun was okay.

 

 

 

 

Forcing himself through the heavy thickness of sleep, Kyuhyun moaned as he was jolted.

 

“Has it worn off?”

 

He felt someone slap his face lightly, causing him to turn towards it.

 

“I’ll give him some more.”

 

Kyuhyun felt something cover his mouth and nose again, and he heard a car horn blare loudly just before he slipped back into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

“Wakey, wakey,” a voice cooed, rousing Kyuhyun from his sleep.

 

Blinking blearily, he hissed when he was greeted with a bright light, he closed his eyes again. Trying again, he blinked a few times until his vision adjusted, allowing him to see the alpha he saw the other night. Immediately, he felt panic. “Y-You…”

 

The alpha grinned. “It’s very nice to meet you, Kyuhyun-ssi. I’m so happy to finally get a chance to meet you.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, looking around to try to figure out where he was. A chill ran down his spine when he realized he was in a bedroom. On the bed, he saw a few equipment, making him take a deep breath to quell the panic he was starting to feel.

 

“Where am I?” he tried to demand.

 

The alpha laughed. “Oh, somewhere on the outskirts of Seoul. You see, this is my old alpha’s house, so I thought I’d make use of it. It’s certainly a lot more convenient than being in the city, especially with your alpha lurking around.”

 

“Why…” Kyuhyun shuddered when the alpha’s eyes turned gold, making him shrink back a little.

 

“Because I’m here to make sure all alphas pay,” he snarled out. “And in order to do that, I have to go after their loved ones before I can bring them here.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, suddenly remembering what Heechul told him. “You’re the one who was attacking the packs! That alpha on the news…”

 

“I killed him,” the alpha admitted with a casual shrug. “Now his pack is safe.”

 

“How can you call that safe?!”

 

A wide grin. “Because now they have me, and I’ll make sure to treat them the way they deserve. But, you see, mates are different. They’re loyal to a fault when they’re mated to an alpha. So, as much as I don’t want to, I might have to hurt you a little bit.”

 

Seeing that he wasn’t even tied up but sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, Kyuhyun swallowed.

 

It was too easy. Kyuhyun gripped his knees and held back the urge to run.

 

The alpha watched him, then his grin turned into a delighted smirk. “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

Kyuhyun ignored him. He needed to ignore him.

 

The alpha crept closer to him. “You’re not scared that I’m going to hurt you?”

 

Kyuhyun stared at the bed.

 

The alpha snarled and lunged at him, scaring Kyuhyun as the male’s eyes flashed golden and a roll of submission hit him.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, shaking slightly.

 

The alpha crouched in front of him, golden eyes locked on him. _“Speak.”_

 

Kyuhyun jerked, shaking more. “W-what was the question?”

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf whimpered further as the alpha stared at them, forcing them to feel its dominance.

 

 _“You have no manners,”_ the alpha spits at him. _“You should be submitting to me, not answering back. Don’t you know what happens to little disobedient werewolves?”_

 

Kyuhyun’s memories assault him, reminding him of the stories he’s heard about alphas.

 

He nods, heart racing as the alpha shifts closer.

 

_“Didn’t I say that you have to speak when spoken to?”_

 

“I’ve h-heard.”

 

The alpha pulls back, his eyes returning to brown. “I’ll let it slip. Tonight, we’re going to get to know each other a little better.”

 

Kyuhyun’s starting to feel sick from the constant waves of fear and submission, his lungs burning as he tries not to smell the sour scent of the male’s dominance.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told.

 

“Take a look around.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly does so, terror building inside him.

 

“Go to the window.”

 

Kyuhyun moves slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements as he obeys.

 

The alpha slips beside him and pushes the curtains apart.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach sinks at seeing no sign of life outside.

 

He really is on the outskirts.

 

How the hell is Hae and the others going to find him?!

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the panic, his chest tightening as he couldn’t catch his breath.

 

The alpha just stood and watched him with a smile on his face as Kyuhyun began to have a panic attack.

 

“Oh, this is going to be good,” the alpha snickered. He walked closer to Kyuhyun, watching the other werewolf flinch. “This is going to be _really_ good.”

 

 

 

 

Donghae had to grip his arms tightly in order to keep himself calm and not lash out at the nearest thing, glaring out of the window.

 

Not even after meeting with Jungsu did anything to calm him, knowing for sure now that his mate had been kidnapped. And if Donghae’s suspicions were correct, it was that alpha Siwon and Hyukjae encountered. Though he didn’t question it, he knew very well about Kyuhyun’s fear of alphas after his mate related to him about the stories he heard.

 

And if this was the same alpha who killed the other alpha back in Busan….

 

He forced himself to halt that train of thought.

 

“Anything yet?” he demanded, sounding more like a growl.

 

Behind him, the rest of his pack continued to do what they can to track down the alpha and the other werewolf.

 

“Nothing yet,” Sungmin reported. “But we’ve looked around and there’s been a few people who reported seeing someone follow Kyuhyun.”

 

“It was probably that other werewolf,” Siwon mused.

 

Donghae snarled. “That’s not giving me the answer I need.”

 

“But where the hell can they be?” Hyukjae muttered, concerned.

 

A brief silence.

 

Then Siwon said, “Hae...You might need to take a look at this.”

 

Donghae wasted no time, eyebrows furrowing upon seeing Siwon hold out his cell phone towards him. Taking the device, his grip around it tightened when he saw the message on the screen.

 

_You need to be careful. My alpha will try to target every alpha in the city and kill them, even if it means using their mate as bait._

 

“Why the hell are you showing this to me now?” Donghae demanded, gripping the front Siwon’s shirt, practically snarling in his face.

 

Siwon flinched. “I didn’t think this was serious!”

 

Shoving Siwon back, Donghae headed towards the door.

 

“Donghae, where are you going?!” Sungmin demanded.

 

The alpha snarled. “I’m going to find Kyuhyun and kill that bastard who took my mate.”

 

“Wai-Hae!” Hyukjae cried as Donghae ran out of the apartment.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun jerks ahead, hurrying at the snap of the alpha telling him to move.

 

Kyuhyun tried to look around the house as the alpha paraded him through it, showing him that every exit or possible escape route is blocked.

 

“Hungry?” the alpha asks, slipping closer to Kyuhyun and causing him to stiffen.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

The alpha places a hand on his shoulder lightly. “Didn’t I say that you have to speak?” he whispers lowly in Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

“N-no.”

 

“Good, cos we have nothing in yet.” Kyuhyun sags a little as he moves away from Kyuhyun, allowing him to breathe more easily without the suffocating pressure of dominance pressing on him.

 

“ _Back to the stairs,”_ the alpha barks out and Kyuhyun makes a quiet noise as fright rushes through him as he hurries to follow the other werewolf that was with them.

 

As they climb the stairs, he can feel the alpha watching him, burning him with his gaze.

 

It made him tremble, his wolf trying to hide itself inside his mind to escape, but unable to do so.

 

_“You’re a slow walker, aren’t you?”_

 

Kyuhyun mumbled a quick apology, stumbling slightly, and follows the other werewolf into one of the smaller bedrooms.

 

It’s a box room, and it’s tiny with only a few blankets on the floor and the small window was boarded up, barely allowing any light to come through.

 

“If you’re good, you may get a bigger room.” The alpha says as Kyuhyun presses against the wall to allow the other werewolf to past him.

 

He avoids Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

“And if I’m not?” Kyuhyun timidly asks, eyes going down to the floor to show he isn’t being too forward.

 

The alpha chuckles. “Then you’re going to be moved into something _smaller and compact._ ”

 

Kyuhyun shook slightly, knowing just what the alpha was referring to.

 

“So, enjoy your stay,” the alpha said teasingly. _“Stay in this room.”_

 

The order caused a tremble to go down Kyuhyun’s spine as he hugged himself, watching the two werewolves leave the room. When the door finally closed, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, a whimper escaping from him.

 

“Donghae,” he mumbled, desperately hoping his mate would be able to come find him. He curled up into fetal position, body still trembling as his past fears began to surface once more.

 

 

 

 

“How long are you going to keep him there?”

 

The alpha looked up, raising an eyebrow. “As long as it takes. I’m sure his mate knows by now that he’s missing. It’s just a pity that he had to mate with an alpha.”

 

The other werewolf remained quiet, staring down at what he was cutting for their dinner. He tried to relax when the alpha wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Why so curious about him?” the alpha wondered.

 

He shrugged. “I’m merely curious.”

 

“He’s fun. He’s desperately trying to ignore my orders, but I see the effect it has on him. It won’t be long before he breaks.”

 

“And when that alpha finally comes?”

 

“I’ll break them both.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun stiffened when he heard the door open, shaking once more as he cautiously peered up.

 

The alpha stood there, smirking. _“Get up.”_

 

With shaky legs, he managed to do so, gripping the end of his shirt tightly.

 

_“Now, come with me. We’re going to have a little fun.”_

 

Kyuhyun felt the fear in him grow stronger, hearing his wolf howl. He stood there for a long moment, unwilling to even take a step forward.

 

But that made the alpha’s gaze turn into a glare. _“Now,”_ he snarled.

 

Flinching, Kyuhyun slowly began to walk forward, yelping when the alpha grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift his head anymore as he was led downstairs, seeing the other werewolf missing.

 

_“Keep your mouth shut. If you open your mouth for any reason, I’ll cut out your tongue.”_

 

Kyuhyun almost bit his tongue off to keep back the whimper as he was shoved into the kitchen, stumbling against the chairs that sat around the kitchen table. The clattering of the chairs moving due to him stumbling into them had the alpha snarling at him to be quiet.

 

Kyuhyun clenched his hands tightly to his sides, eyes down as he felt them sting a little

 

Hearing one of the chairs move, Kyuhyun kept still. He could smell the cooked meal, and it made his mouth slightly water since his last meal was at lunch and now it was late evening.

 

The alpha kicked out a chair, startling Kyuhyun. _“Sit.”_

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told, moving fast.

 

He could feel the alpha watch him as he stared down at the table.

 

_“Serve me, then.”_

 

Kyuhyun jerked and looked to see what was on the table. Fumbling cos of the shaking in his hands, he began to serve the alpha the food, taking great care not to slop any.

 

The alpha watched him throughout it, which did nothing for Kyuhyun’s nerves.

 

He stood waiting, finished with preparing the alpha’s meal, and the alpha glanced down at it.

 

_“Sit.”_

 

Kyuhyun almost broke his spine with how fast and hard he sat down.

 

Just then, the other werewolf came into the room and took a seat across from Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun once again tried to make eye contact with the quiet werewolf, only to be avoided yet again.

 

“Stop.” The alpha barked, causing both Kyuhyun and the other werewolf, who had been about to get some food, to jump. “Let him serve you.”

 

The other werewolf looked as if he was going to protest, but simply kept his lips sealed and nodded.

 

The alpha turned to Kyuhyun. _“Serve him.”_

 

Shakily, Kyuhyun did as he was told, doing his best to prepare the other werewolf’s meal. It had taken only a few minutes before he finished, being told by the alpha to sit again.

 

Satisfied, the alpha nodded at the other werewolf to begin eating. Then he turned to Kyuhyun. _“You shall sit there and wait until I say you can eat. Understood?”_

 

Remembering what the alpha told him upon bringing him downstairs, Kyuhyun nodded.

 

He watched the two werewolves eating, swallowing a few times as his mouth began to salivate at the smell of food in the air. He was starving, but he didn’t want to risk angering the alpha any more.

 

Kyuhyun was forced to sit as the two ate their dinner until they were finished.

 

 _“You can eat whatever scraps we have left on the table,”_ the alpha told him, smiling slightly. _“And then after, go back to that room and stay there.”_

 

Kyuhyun took a look at their plates. There were some scraps left - hardly any on the alpha’s plate but a good amount on the other werewolf’s plate. Without hesitating, he took their plates and began to eat whatever he can, ignoring the burn of shame at being reduced to eating like this.

 

But he didn’t argue. He couldn’t argue.

 

Not unless he wanted to truly suffer, at least.

 

 

 

 

Donghae growled as he searched around Seoul, trying his best to detect Kyuhyun’s scent. He had been searching for his mate all day, but he had managed to find nothing yet. It was driving him and his wolf crazy.

 

He took another deep inhale, his body shaking with the urge to simply shift into his wolf form.

 

“Damn it, Kyuhyun,” Donghae growled out, ignoring the curious looks the humans were giving him as he ran down the streets. He cursed himself for not meeting with the new alpha himself, hitting himself a few times on the head for being so reckless. But it was too late and now his mate had been kidnapped.

 

 _They will pay for taking him,_ his wolf snarled out.

 

Donghae was already imagining ways to kill the two werewolves, agreeing with his wolf completely.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s been held captive for a day and a bit now. Since the house was old and had been left empty for what seemed to be years judging by the layer of dust everywhere, there was no heating, which meant Kyuhyun has done nothing but shake all day, huddling further into the jacket he had put on.

 

He should have listened to Donghae when his mate had yelled at him to wear something warmer.

 

Sniffing himself, as he has been doing during the long hours of the night, he clung to faint smell of Donghae lingering on him.

 

He could hear the other two werewolves, but only the alpha would come into to scare him.

 

And to humiliate him.

 

Sometime this morning, Kyuhyun thinks, the alpha had came to his room with the other werewolf. Kyuhyun had been on edge immediately at seeing the anticipating look on the alpha’s face, and when the alpha began to slowly order Kyuhyun to do stupid things, which he did with his face burning from embarrassment, the alpha then changed. He began to curse at Kyuhyun, talking down to him about how useless of a mate he is and how he failed to follow his beloved mate’s orders to keep safe.

 

It began to hurt him because it was true.

 

So when he began to cry a little, he was humiliated further for the act.

 

While this happened, the other werewolf was recording it on his phone.

 

When they left, leaving Kyuhyun curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks, they left the audio recording on a loop outside his locked door.

 

For three hours, Kyuhyun had to listen to the alpha and his cries. He had to deal with the constant exhausting need to submit every time the alpha’s wolf would break through on a order.

 

Now, as he buried his head against his knees, Kyuhyun was starting to feel exhausted.

 

He just wanted to go home.

 

Hearing the alpha’s voice come closer to his room, Kyuhyun whimpered pitifully, shaking his head in denial.

 

“Just leave me alone,” he whispers to himself as the lock turns in the door.

 

“Out.” Is how the alpha greets him, bored as he waits for Kyuhyun to leave.

 

He’s grabbed roughly, surprising him as he’s dragged into one of the bedrooms.

 

Thrown into the room, Kyuhyun stumbles but is caught by the other werewolf waiting for him.

 

“Make him comfortable.” The alpha orders as he shuts the door, and Kyuhyun’s stunned as the werewolf handles him gently when the other male’s back is turned.

 

When the alpha turns back to them, he’s shoved into a chair from the kitchen.

 

Kyuhyun tries not to let the hope grow too quickly as the other werewolf murmurs a soft and far too quiet apology. He watches as the other werewolf stood off to the side, avoiding Kyuhyun’s eyes once more as the alpha approached him.

 

“I think it’s time we have a little fun,” the alpha cooed, his voice light and teasing, but Kyuhyun could detect the hint of malice in it.

 

It made him tremble.

 

He began to breathe heavily through his nose when the alpha stood back a little, seemingly satisfied with the way Kyuhyun was situated.

 

“Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions. If you refuse, then you’ll be punished,” the alpha said, smiling widely. When Kyuhyun gave a hesitant nod, he beamed. “Great. First question: what’s the name of your alpha?”

 

Kyuhyun kept his lips pressed together, refusing to answer.

 

The alpha clicked his tongue at the defiance, smacking Kyuhyun across the face and the sound echoed off the walls.

 

“You should listen to me,” he snarled out. “What is the name of your alpha?”

 

“I’m not going to tell you.”

 

That earned him another slap across the face, the burn of pain bringing tears into Kyuhyun’s eyes, but he tried his best not to let them fall.

 

“You really have a mouth on you, huh? It’s no wonder why you’re so pathetic.” The alpha slowly walked around him. “Then let’s try another question. How many members are there in your pack?”

 

“You don’t need to know.” Kyuhyun bit his tongue to hold in a scream of pain when the alpha suddenly punched him in the stomach, trembling as soon as the alpha pulled away from him.

 

The alpha snarled. “If you answer, then I can make it so much easier for you.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“So loyal,” he heard the alpha whisper. “But how long will that loyalty last? Just tell me the name of your alpha and I’ll stop.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “No.”

 

Sighing, the alpha planted his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and leaned in close.

 

 _“What is his name?”_ the alpha snarls in Kyuhyun’s face and Kyuhyun’s helpless to stop his reaction.

 

“D-Donghae.”

 

_“And how many are in his pack?”_

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, desperate to keep his mouth shut despite the way he was shaking.

 

The alpha backhanded him hard, and Kyuhyun felt his lip burst from the force of it.

 

The smell of his blood scared him as the alpha grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, baring his throat.

 

“5!” Kyuhyun cries out, hands latching onto the male’s to stop the pain.

 

The alpha shoves his head to the side and Kyuhyun tastes his blood on his tongue as he tries to stop the bleeding.

 

“Wanna know who I am?” the alpha asks lightly as he inspects his fist. “Why I do what I’ve been doing?”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer him. He just stares down at the floor, head still turned.

 

The alpha tsks and Kyuhyun hears him coming again.

 

He grits his teeth to keep in the hiss of pain as a few strands of hair are ripped from his scalp as his head is yanked back so he has to look at the alpha.

 

“Your pack reminds me of my own,” the alpha drawls. “There was my alpha, and me. Two alphas in one pack.”

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a deep breath through his nose as he feels a nail run up the front of his vulnerable throat.

 

“My alpha was murdered, right under our noses, wasn’t he?” he looks over his shoulder at the other werewolf who nods. “The bastard escaped before we could catch him, but you can only run so far, right?”

 

Kyuhyun’s head is jerked in a nod, causing him to wince as the alpha’s fist grew tighter on his hair.

 

“Eventually, we caught him, and to make him pay for what he did, I killed him. It was then that I realized that if one alpha was like that, then the rest are probably the same,” the alpha mused. “So I began to save packs from their alphas. They don’t need them; it won’t be long before they do something inexcusable and the cycle starts all over again.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, his mind suddenly flashing back to the news report about the dead alpha.

 

The alpha smiled. “So I came up with a thought: what if I became the sole alpha here? Get rid of the other alphas and then I take their place, forming one huge family with the lost packs.” He tilted his head. “Of course, the same can’t go for their mates because their mates are harder to control. So...guess what I did to them?”

 

The question made Kyuhyun tremble, feeling a hand wrap around his throat as he felt the alpha lean in close until he felt his breath against his ear.

 

“I killed them, too,” he admitted in a whisper before pulling back. He grinned when Kyuhyun’s breathing became panicky, fear evident in his eyes. “Not to worry. I won’t kill you yet. You’re still valuable and I want to give you a show before I end you.”

 

“W-What show?” he mustered out.

 

The grip on his hair tightened, pulling his head back even more until Kyuhyun was sure his neck was going to break. He stilled when the hand pulled away, fingers tapping against the front of his throat.

 

He could practically hear the smirk in the alpha’s voice. “To watch me kill your alpha, of course.”

 

The grip was suddenly gone, but Kyuhyun didn’t have time to felt relief when another punch was thrown against his stomach, making him gasp and bend over in a futile attempt to shield it. But it only allowed the alpha to grip his hair again and soon shove him onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

Kyuhyun screamed when he felt a foot against the middle of his back, pressing down directly on his spine.

 

“But I need to take care of you first,” the alpha mused. “And what better way to do that than to break you?”

 

 

 

 

Watching as his alpha punched the werewolf again, more blood escaping from the mess he’s made of the male’s face, Yunho began to feel sick from the smell of it.

 

Changmin was having too much fun, taking great pleasure every time Kyuhyun begged him to stop or cried out in pain.

 

Changmin threw Kyuhyun back to the floor, the poor male landing with a sickening sound as his body shook from sobs.

 

Yunho swallowed. The jacket he had been wearing was now in bits after Changmin had shredded it with his nails in an attempt to mar the skin on Kyuhyun’s chest. Yunho’s eyes watched as the deep slashes on Kyuhyun’s chest caused the blood matted material of his shirt to cling to them, allowing them to get dirty from the dusty floor.

 

“What do you think?” Changmin asks him, panting slightly as he prods at Kyuhyun who had attempted to curl up into a fetal position. “Should I break something else?”

 

Kyuhyun’s whimpers grew as he tried to shift away.

 

Yunho didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. Changmin was already leaning down to see what he could break.

 

Yunho had heard Kyuhyun’s ribs break early when the werewolf had tried to defend himself, which only amused and angered Changmin, and it resulted in Kyuhyun’s ribs breaking from the boot to his chest.

 

“Not his chest,” Yunho suggests lightly. “You might kill him if one of the broken ribs punctures his lungs.”

 

“Ah, you’re right.” Changmin moves down to Kyuhyun’s legs, yanking them straight as Kyuhyun weakly cries out.

 

Yunho closes his eyes as Kyuhyun begins to scream as Changmin works on breaking his ankle, the horrific sound reverberating around his mind before it gave way as a sickening snap echoed through the room.

 

 

 

 

“You need to eat,” Siwon carefully suggests, pushing the bowl of porridge to the alpha. “You need energy in order to find Kyuhyun.”

 

The bowl is launched at the kitchen wall.

 

Siwon sighs and sends Hyukjae a look as Donghae continues to type away at the laptop in front of him.

 

“Hae…”

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

Siwon leaves the kitchen, head shaking as Hyukjae whispers for him to keep trying.

 

“There has to be some lead,” Siwon groans out, frustrated that all they’ve done is found nothing that could help them.

 

Hyukjae shook his head lightly, looking back at Donghae, who paid attention to nothing else around around him. The alpha had been up all night trying to find clues on Kyuhyun’s whereabouts, but nothing came up.

 

Not even any of their contacts could help them.

 

Siwon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off the migraine he was beginning to have when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Curious, he took it out and was surprised to see the same unknown member.

 

Without hesitating, he read the message, his eyes widening. “I got a lead!”

 

“Where?” Hyukjae asked as Donghae finally looked up.

 

Siwon replied, “The outskirts of Seoul.”

 

“There’s nothing but old houses out there,” Hyukjae said slowly.

 

Donghae was already out of the chair and at the front door.

 

“Wait, don’t just go off by yourself!” Siwon yelled as the alpha ran out of the apartment.

 

Hyukjae pushed him lightly. “Come on,” he urged the tall alpha. “Let’s go follow him.”

 

Nodding, the two hurried out of the apartment to follow Donghae.

 

 

 

 

Yunho placed his cell phone in his pocket, looking up as Changmin finally entered the kitchen. “So?”

 

“He’s fine,” the alpha said with a shrug. “Or rather, I should say that he’ll live.”

 

Nodding, Yunho turned to the refrigerator and took out an apple. “Want a snack?”

 

“Can I have you as a snack?” Changmin asked with a grin.

 

Yunho snorted, turning around to face his alpha. “Not unless you clean up first.”

 

That earned him a whine. “But it’s been too long!”

 

“Clean up.”

 

Changmin pouted at him. “Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“So mean,” Changmin muttered, reluctantly heading back upstairs.

 

Yunho shook his head, finally feeling his body relax as soon as the alpha was gone. He bit into the apple, his eyes darting out of the window occasionally with the hopes his message had gone through. They weren’t very far from the city, so he theorized they would be coming soon.

 

And he had to see what he can do in the meantime.

 

 

 

 

Waking up, it took Kyuhyun a few confused seconds to wonder how he was able to fall asleep when he had no luck during the night.

 

The pain chased away his confusion, and Kyuhyun’s entire body tensed as everything throbbed and ached.

 

He couldn’t breathe well, his chest screaming with every movement it caused him, so he was stuck to lying on his back as he tried to control his breathing.

 

All he could smell over the stale old air of the room was his blood, sweat, and urine.

 

He had pissed himself at some point during the beating, but Kyuhyun couldn’t even bring himself to feel ashamed about it.

 

Changmin, as he learned was the alpha’s name, had took great glee the moment he had wet himself, which happened when Changmin had been repeatedly kicking him in the stomach.

 

He could also smell the alpha on him, and that sent his aching stomach rolling.

 

Lying there in a freezing, dark room, Kyuhyun wondered how long he had left. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out for, or what Changmin has done in the mean time. For all Kyuhyun could know, Donghae could be downstairs, gagged and tied up.

 

 _He would let us know he was here if that were the case,_ his wolf tries to soothe him, the first time it’s spoken to him since they got captured.

 

In an ideal world, Kyuhyun would have shifted the moment he woke up in the place. He would have shifted into his wolf form and fight his way from the psycho alpha and escape. But, Kyuhyun’s fear held him hostage.

 

All the stories he’s heard about alphas came true in the form of Changmin. And that terrified him.

 

A gentle knock at the door had him whining in pain as his body instinctively jumped in fear.

 

“Shh,” came a soft voice.

 

Kyuhyun eyed Yunho as he came into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

“Changmin’s stepped out for a little bit, so I’ll have to make this fast,” Yunho whispers as he hurries over to Kyuhyun’s frail body.

 

Kyuhyun can’t even see Yunho properly due to the darkness, so he jumps again when he feels a care touch to his bleeding chest.

 

“It doesn’t smell, but it’ll help with the pain.” Yunho reassures as Kyuhyun feels him softly rub over his wounds. “Changmin didn’t stitch you up well,” Yunho sighs, tone sorry as he works.

 

“W-Why?”

 

Yunho paused, a bit surprised to hear the small whisper. “Why what?”

 

“Why don’t you stop him?” Kyuhyun managed out, his voice weak.

 

The older werewolf said nothing as he carefully tended to his injuries. “Would you muster up enough courage to go up against your alpha without being punished for it?”

 

Kyuhyun grew quiet, knowing he spoke the truth. He could only breathe heavily while Yunho tended his wounds.

 

But a slam downstairs had them both jumping.

 

Mumbling a hasty excuse, Yunho left the room quickly without another word, leaving Kyuhyun alone.

 

Groaning as he tried to ignore the burning pain, Kyuhyun blinked blearily as the door slammed open. He cowered instinctively upon recognizing Changmin, a look of fury on his face.

 

“You’re coming with me,” Changmin snarled, grabbing Kyuhyun and pulling him up before dragging him out of the room.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t even move as he was dragged out, the burning pain coming from his broken ankle increasing with each movement. However, he yelled out when he was thrown on the floor, breathing heavily.

 

The alpha rolled his shoulders, his eyes a  bright gold as he turned to face the door. “Make sure he watches,” Changmin ordered Yunho. “And don’t get in the way.”

 

Yunho adopted a look of confusion. “What’s going on?”

 

“Seems like the alpha has finally found us.”

 

Kyuhyun stilled, his fear for Donghae rising. He was happy his mate had finally managed to find him, but at the same time, he was scared.

 

He didn’t know what he’d do if Changmin managed to kill Donghae.

 

But he couldn’t even say anything as Yunho gently dragged him away whilst Changmin eagerly waited for Donghae’s arrival, practically bouncing on his heels.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun muttered.

 

“Don’t move,” he heard Yunho whisper to him, making him nod shakily.

 

Then they smelt it.

 

The scent of an alpha.

 

 

 

 

Stalking up the path to the house that reeked of the bastard that stole his mate, Donghae took huge lungfuls of air in, preparing himself and bringing forth his alpha.

 

Sniffing to see if the alpha was lurking behind the front door, Donghae glanced at Siwon to see him shake his head.

 

Opening the door slowly, Donghae went inside.

 

He could smell Kyuhyun immediately and Donghae broke the door handle, flinging it to the side has he tracked his mate’s scent.

 

His wolf howled as Donghae began to snarl.

 

The smell of Kyuhyun’s blood was coming heavy from upstairs, and so was the other alpha’s stench.

 

 _“Alphas don’t hide,”_ Donghae snarls out, eyes on the stairs from where he stands in the middle of the living area. _“Come down here and face me.”_

 

The creaking of old floorboards is Donghae’s only clue as someone comes down the stairs.

 

Clapping eyes on the alpha, Donghae shifted slightly, ready to throw himself at the male and tear his throat out.

 

“Kyuhyun would come and see you, but I’m afraid he’s having trouble moving, let alone walking.” the alpha comments as he leans against the post of the handrail of the stairs, a proud air surrounding him.

 

Donghae checks himself before he can launch himself at the male, willing his wolf to keep a calm head as they dance with the alpha.

 

“It always amuses me how much a mate can affect an alpha,” the male continues, folding his arms as Donghae stares at him. “Aren’t they hard work?”

 

 _“Let him go,”_ Donghae snarled out.

 

The alpha shrugged. “But that’d be too easy. Besides, I like the control I have over him. Never have I met someone who feared alphas so much. You got yourself a winner there.”

 

Siwon had to grip Donghae’s shoulder tightly to prevent himself from charging at the male.

 

Donghae clenched his jaw, hands clenched at his sides. _“Release him.”_

 

“No.” The alpha grinned widely. “It’s a damn shame, don’t you think? You warned him to stay safe, yet he still managed to get himself into such a mess. But don’t worry. He won’t be able to do anything for a while. He lost so much blood.”

 

When Donghae continued to glare at him, he smirked. “Yunho,” he called upstairs. “Bring our guest, please?”

 

There was a brief silence before Donghae and Siwon heard shuffling upstairs. It wasn’t long before another werewolf came out dragging Kyuhyun, and the sight of his mate made Donghae’s chest constrict.

 

“Pretty, isn’t he?” the alpha purred. “It was even better when he was crying just the other day as I beat him.”

 

Before Donghae could even register what was happening, he was already launching himself at the other alpha, shifting from one form to another.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t move or even breathe.

 

All he could hear were the sounds of Changmin and Donghae fighting, snarls echoing in the air. He watched with wide eyes as the two alphas fought with one another, clawing at anything they can touch.

 

When Donghae shifted midflight, Changmin had raced to follow, matching his snarl to Donghae’s once they clashed. Now, all Kyuhyun could really register was the fact that his mate was here and he was fighting with a sadistic alpha. He could feel tears burn at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill out.

 

He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm, looking up to see Siwon.

 

“Are you okay?” Siwon asked him quietly after sending a warning growl to the other werewolf.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. “D-Donghae…”

 

“Hae will be fine,” Siwon assured him, gently picking him up.

 

They both flinched when they heard something crash, looking to see Donghae slowly picking himself up while shards from the broken vase were embedded into his skin.

 

“Donghae!” Kyuhyun cried, gaining Donghae’s attention.

 

But it was that distraction that gave Changmin the opportunity to charge at him once more, biting his neck and earning a pained howl from Donghae.

 

Time slowed as Kyuhyun watched as Changmin pinned Donghae further, pushing him to floor as Donghae tried not to move too suddenly.

 

Donghae locked eyes with his and Kyuhyun started to shake his head, tears falling fast as Donghae went limp.

 

He felt Siwon lunge, but stopped himself as he remember he was holding Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun began to shout and scream for Donghae, for Changmin to stop it.

 

He almost missed the person running at the wolves as he sobbed hysterically.

 

Changmin reacted too late, having assumed the person running at them would be Siwon, and not Yunho.

 

Donghae didn’t even make a sound as Changmin let him go to swipe at Yunho, his claws extended.

 

Yunho didn’t make a noise as he fell to his knees, hands holding his stomach as blood gushed out.

 

Changmin was the one who made the pained sound, rushing to nudge at Yunho’s hands, licking to stop the blood that won’t be stopped.

 

“Only way.” Kyuhyun could hear Yunho whisper as he clutched at the wolf’s fur. “Only way to stop you, Min.”

 

Changmin began to whimper, teeth clamping on Yunho’s shirt as he began to slump backwards.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon put him down on the stairs, and Kyuhyun knew what was coming next.

 

Yunho’s distraction saved Donghae, but also cost him his own life.

 

As he fell onto his side, gasping as he began to die from blood loss, Changmin began to shake, tugging for the male to get back up.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon partially shifted his hand, allowing him access to his claws, and snuck up behind the distracted wolf.

 

As Siwon grabbed a fistfull of the wolf’s fur and yanked his head back, Kyuhyun looked over at his mate as Changmin let out one last snarl before Siwon ripped his throat out.

 

Donghae blinked slowly at him, his breathing much slower than it had been a few minutes ago.

 

Kyuhyun should at least attempt to get to his dying mate. He should drag his broken body to him.

 

All he could do was stare.

 

Donghae made a little whine, paw flexing a little as if it was a hand and it was calling for Kyuhyun to come to him.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t move.

 

He couldn’t. All of this was his fault, right?

 

He saw Hyukjae rush in and he went straight for Donghae. Siwon came back over to Kyuhyun, one hand stained slightly with Changmin’s blood. Kyuhyun didn’t respond to any of them as Hyukjae pleaded for Donghae to try and shift back, or to Siwon asking him if he was okay as he picked Kyuhyun back up.

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the two dead werewolves. Yunho’s eyes were still open, staring lifelessly at the spot Kyuhyun had been sitting in.

 

It made him shake, wondering just what was going on through Yunho’s mind, but exhaustion soon took over and then all he could recall was darkness.

 

 

 

 

The next time Kyuhyun woke, he was in a hospital room. He didn’t even wonder how he got there, only staring blankly at the ceiling before he felt a nudge.

 

Blinking slowly, he turned his head, his body going still upon seeing Donghe in the bed next to him, an oxygen mask placed over his mouth, an IV attached to his arm, and bandages around his neck. The sight of his mate made him start to cry again, and he made no move to wipe them away.

 

His mate was in that position because of him.

 

It was his fault. His fault that Donghae was lying there.

 

“Kyuhyun?” He heard Ryeowook’s voice whisper, but he didn’t respond. He was aware of his best friend nervously taking a seat by his side. “Kyu, are you there?”

 

No response.

 

“Y-Your injuries will heal in a few months, the doctor said. You were lucky,” Ryeowook continued on, despite the silence. “We even had our friend who works here pull some strings to get you and Hae-hyung in the same room, but…” Here, Ryeowook swallowed. “Donghae...Donghae-hyung is in a coma, Kyu.”

 

The news made Kyuhyun’s heart stop, making it difficult for him to even breathe. His mind tried to deny what Ryeowook was telling him, only half-listening to him now. All he could see was his mate.

 

Donghae was in a coma. His injuries were too serious.

 

That meant he might not wake up.

 

 _Let me take over,_ he finally heard his wolf whisper. _Rest._

 

Without any complaint, he did, feeling his wolf take over in his place.

 

 

 

 

Watching behind his wolf, Kyuhyun felt his wolf snap at Siwon, half covering Donghae’s unconscious form.

 

Siwon sighed heavily, giving Kyuhyun a pleading look. “Kyuhyun…”

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf shook his head, snarling at him.

 

Siwon took a step away from the bed, and Kyuhyun’s wolf loosened their stance a little.

 

“You need to rest,” Siwon helplessly told him, his face the picture of stress and exhaustion.

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf snapped at him. “ _No one touches him. We’re not leaving.”_

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head slightly as Siwon ran his hands through his hair, looking behind him at Hyukjae who stood at their hospital room door.

 

“There’s nothing we can do,” Hyukjae mutters.

 

Siwon glances back at Kyuhyun again, expression pleading. “You shouldn’t be moving around this much, you’ll pull your stitches and delay your fractures from healing!”

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf turned their back to the alpha, slowly lowering their healing body back on to the bed so that he was holding Donghae without touching any of the important wires or tubes.

 

Gently, Kyuhyun’s wolf stroked their mate’s pale cheek. _“We’ll protect you. Just sleep and heal.”_

 

Siwon made a pained sound and Kyuhyun’s wolf glanced up so that they could see the alpha hurrying from the room, hand covering his mouth.

 

Hyukjae nodded his head slightly at them. “Remember to come back, okay?” he says softly, eyes sad.

 

Kyuhyun watches as his pack member turns and leaves them, the door shutting softly.

 

As his wolf checked Donghae’s vitals, Kyuhyun began his own journey of healing.

 

Only to freeze and cower as the memories of Changmin assaulted him, hurting him again and creating scars on him that’s going to linger for the rest of his life.

 

His wolf whined and he felt a soothing rush come at him from it as he curled up in a little ball.

 

 _I’ll look after you both,_ his wolf whispers to him in his mind. _Sleep, Kyuhyun._

 

His wolf allowed him one last look at his mate, allowed Kyuhyun to feel them kiss his mate’s dry lips lightly in goodbye, before he shut his own eyes on the world and taking one last inhale of his beloved mate’s scent.

 

Slowly, the sounds and smells of the world no longer reached him as he felt his wolf protectively wrap itself around his consciousness as he fell into a dreamless state.

 

_I’ll let you know when it’s time to wake up._

 

 

 


End file.
